cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Goodnight
'Say Goodnight '''is an English children's lullaby adapted from the famous 1930’s rock song "I Won't Fight No More". The UK Children's Channel CBeebies famously covered this song in 2006. Whenever the presenters knew it was time for the channel to sign off, they'd sing this song with sleep-related clips of shows such as In the Night Garden. The song was adapted for CBeebies by Chris Jarvis, John William DayJohn William Day and Andy Day because it was a perfect song to end someone's day. It is one of the most-known CBeebies songs and airs each night after the Bedtime Story. Currently, the song is sung by CBeebies’ Cerrie Burnell and includes sleep-related clips of modern Cbeebies shows. Song Credits 2005 * Arranged by John Day, Andy Day, Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Sid Sloane, Sue Monroe, and Nicole Davis (EMI Music) * Produced by: Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Sid Sloane, Sue Monroe, and Nicole Davis * Engineered by Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Recorded at Studio TC0, BBC Television Centre, London in 2005 * Vocals: Chris Jarvis * Backing Vocals: Pui Fan Lee, Sid Sloane, Sue Monroe, and Nicole Davis * Shows used: Tweenies, Bob the Builder, Something Special, Spongebob Squarepants, School and the backyard gang, Postman Pat, Balamory, and Pingu 2006 * Arranged by John Day, Andy Day, Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Sid Sloane, Sue Monroe, and Nicole Davis * Vocals: Chris Jarvis * Recorded and Mixed at Studio TC0, BBC Television Centre, London * Produced by: The CBeebies Presenters * Mastered by Paul Day 2007-2009 * Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Andy Day, Sid Sloane, John Day (EMI Music Publishing UK/Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Musical Arragments: The CBeebies Presenters * Vocals: Chris Jarvis * Backing Vocals: Pui Fan Lee * Recorded at: Teddington Studios, Teddington, London * Kids: Joseph Day * Clips used from: Balamory, Tweenies, Teletubbies, LazyTown, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, 64 Zoo Lane, Charlie and Lola, Pingu, In the Night Garden, Tikkabilla, and Something Special 2009-2010 * Vocals: Cerrie Burnell and Alex Winters * Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell, Andy Day, Sid Sloane, John Day (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Musical Arragments: The CBeebies Presenters * Recorded by: Joe Johnson * Mixed by: Andy Day * Recorded at: Teddington Studios, Teddington, London * Clips used from: 64 Zoo Lane, In the Night Garden, Charlie and Lola, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Something Special and Harry And Toto 2010-2011 * Vocals: Cerrie Burnell and Alex Winters * Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell, Andy Day, Sid Sloane, John Day (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Musical Arragments: The CBeebies Presenters * Recorded by: Joe Johnson * Mixed by: Andy Day * Recorded at: Teddington Studios, Teddington, London * Kids: Ada and Michael Day * Clips used from: 3rd and Bird, Tinga Tinga Tales, 64 Zoo Lane, Zingzillas, Timmy Time, Driver Dan's Story Train, Tikkabilla, and In the Night Garden 2011-2017 * Sid Sloane, Andy Day, Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell, Katy Ashworth, John Day (Mad Cbeebies Melodies) * Vocals: Cerrie Burnell * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Musical Arragments: The CBeebies Presenters * Recorded by: Joe Johnson * Mixed by: Andy, Paul, and John Day * Clips used from: Everything's Rosie, Driver Dan's Story Train, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, In the Night Garden, Clangers, Abney and Teal, Charlie and Lola, Cloudbabies, 64 Zoo Lane, 3rd and Bird, Penelope/Show Me, Show Me, Sarah and Duck, Topsy and Tim, Rastamouse, Dinopaws, Chuggington, Timmy Time, Mike the Knight, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, and Little Charley Bear 2017-2074 * Andy Day, Katy Ashworth, Cat Sandion, Rebecca Keatley, Ben Cajee, Ryan Russell, Evie Pickerill, John Day (Mad Cbeebies Melodies) * Vocals: Cerrie Burnell * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Music Arragments: The CBeebies Presenters * Recorded by: Michael Carrington * Mixed by: Andy, Paul, and John Day * Clips used from: Yo Gabba Gabba!, Peter Rabbit, Go Jetters, In the Night Garden, Something Special, Clangers, Abney and Teal, Charlie and Lola, Sarah and Duck, Topsy and Tim, Octonauts, Dinopaws, School of Roars, Twirlywoos, Andy's Secret Hideout, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion,Zoom, Bubble’s Beautiful Day, and the Furchester Hotel Song Lyrics The Time has come to say goodnight To say Sleep Tight till the morning light O The Time has come to say goodnight It's the end of a lovely day The Night is Black, the Sky is dark that someone I know is safe and snug our pillows are fluffy, our blankets are comfy and our Teddy gets a hug We've had so much fun today Tomorrow's just a dream away and now it's time to say goodnight at the end of a lovely day Good Night Trivia * The 2005 and current versions play in B flat, while the 2006-2011 versions play in D and the 2006 version plays in A. * This played in the credits of Pipe Down and Pyjama Time. Aswell as the toys Sweet Dreams with Squidge Soft Toy and Chatty Bugbies. * Before this became the CBeebies closedown in 2005, the channel signed off with a montage of CBeebies characters sleeping in order to convince kids to go to sleep. * This song appears in the album ''50 Children's Favourites Party Mix. Gallery cbeebies-presenters-img-songs-bedtimesongnew_432_243-2.jpg|Cerrie and Alex singing the song p07cdk58.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.50.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.50.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 9.42.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.52.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.44.43 PM.png Sleepy Star.gif Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 8.52.39 PM.png A054912D-267B-4F9E-B84F-41233905CEEE.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 12.46.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.48.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 5.32.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.49.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.50.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.50.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.50.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.50.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.53.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.53.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 10.46.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 10.45.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.54.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.55.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.56.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.58.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 7.02.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 6.59.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.25.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.26.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 12.27.05 PM.png bedtimesong_126_71.jpg Video Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Bedtime Hour Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2007 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2017 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed Tune Songs Category:Chris Jarvis Songs Category:Nicole Davis Songs Category:Sue Monroe Songs Category:Pui Fan Lee Songs Category:Cerrie Burnell Songs Category:Alex Winters Songs Category:Sid Sloane Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:CBeebies Songs Galleries Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Sleep Category:CBeebies Playtime (Rental Video) Songs Category:Classic CBeebies Category:New CBeebies Category:Songs featuring New CBeebies Category:Songs featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Tweenies Category:Bob the Builder Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:School and the Backyard Gang Category:Balamory Category:Pingu Category:Something Special Category:Postman Pat Category:Lullabies Category:Mike the Knight Category:Timmy Time Category:Tikkabilla Category:Rastamouse Category:Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Category:Clangers Category:LazyTown Category:Charlie and Lola Category:Sarah And Duck Category:Topsy and Tim Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Moon and Me Category:Go Jetters Category:Numberblocks Category:Mr. Bloom’s Nursery Category:Octonauts Category:Andy’s Secret Hideout Category:Little Charley Bear Category:Everything’s Rosie